Votes
Tribal #1: Malakas Original: *'Lawrence-' Lucky, Alex, Martynas, Aston *'Lucky-' Tom, Lawrence, Gavin, Eden Revote: *'Lawrence-' Alex, Tom, Aston, Eden, Gavin, Martynas *'Lucky-' ~ *'Voted Off-' Lawrence (4-4; 6-0) Tribal #2: Dalawa *'Dakota-' Ali, David, Orange *'Ali-' Dakota, Daniel, Jake, Bryce *'Bryce-' Reid *'Voted Off-' Ali (4-3-1) Tribal #3A: Dalawa *'Bryce-' Jake, David, Orange, Daniel, Dakota *'Reid-' Bryce *'Voted Off-' Bryce (6-1) Tribal #3B: Malakas *'Alex-' Gavin, Tom, Martynas, Lucky *'Lucky-' Eden, Aston *'Tom-' Alex *'Voted Off-' Alex (4-2-1) Tribal #4: Dalawa *'Dakota-' Ali, David, Orange, Daniel, Jake *'Reid-' Dakota *'Voted Off-' Dakota (5-1) Tribal #5: Matalino *'James-' Nifty, Austin, Jack, Tung, Jaylen, Lucas *'Lucas-' James, Zeke *'Voted Off-' James (6-2) Tribal #6A: New Malakas *'Daniel-' Tung, Eden, Alex, David, Reid, Lucky, Aston *'Reid-' Daniel, Lucas *'Lucas-' Zeke *'Voted Off-' Daniel (7-2-1) Tribal #6B: New Matalino *'Austin-' Martynas, Lawrence, Tom, Gavin *'Gavin-' Jack, Nifty, Jake, Austin, Orange, Jaylen *'Voted Off-' Gavin (6-4) Tribal #7: New Malakas *'Zeke-' Alex, Tung, Lucas, Reid, Lucky, Eden, Aston *'No Vote-' Zeke *'Exile-' David *'Voted Off-' Zeke(Evacuated) Tribal #8: New Matalino *'Nifty-' Tom, Martynas(Idoled) *'Lawrence-' Nifty, Jaylen, Orange, Austin, Jake *'Martynas-' Lawrence *'Exile-' Jack *'Voted Off-' Lawrence (5-1-0) Tribal #9A: New Malakas *'Lucas-' Alex, Tung, Reid, David, Lucky, Aston, Eden *'Reid-' Lucas *'Voted Off-' Lucas (7-1) Tribal #9B: New Matalino *'Nifty-' Jake, Tom, Martynas, Orange, Jaylen, Jack *'Jaylen-' Nifty, Austin *'Voted Off-' Nifty (6-2) Tribal #10: Koror *'Jack-' Jake, Orange *'Austin-' Aston, David, Eden, Lucky, Alex, Martynas, Tom, Tung, Reid *'Reid-' Austin, Jack, Jaylen *'Voted Off-' Austin (9-3-2) Tribal #11: Koror *'Lucky-' Jack, Orange, Jaylen, Reid, Jake, Aston *'Jack-' Tung, Alex, David, Tom, Eden *'Aston-' Lucky *'Exile-' Martynas *'Voted Off-' Lucky (6-5-1) Tribal #12A: Koror *'Jack-' Alex, Eden, Tom, Martynas, Reid, Aston *'Reid-' Jake, David, Jack, Jaylen, Tung *'Exile-' Orange *'Voted Off-' Jack (6-5) Tribal #12B: Koror *'Martynas-' Jaylen, Aston, Alex, Jake, Tung, Reid *'Jaylen-' Eden, Tom, David, Martynas *'Exile-' Orange *'Voted Off-' Martynas (6-4) Tribal #13: Koror *'Aston-' Jake, Jaylen, Tom, David, Tung, Orange *'Orange- '''Reid, Aston *'Exile-''' Eden, Alex *'Voted Off-' Aston (6-2) Tribal #14: Koror *'Jake-' Tom, Alex, Eden *'Jaylen- '''Reid *'Tom'''- Jake, Orange, Jaylen, Tung (Idoled) *'Exile-' David *'Voted Off-' Jake (3-1-0) Tribal #15A: Koror *'Orange-' Tom, Alex, Eden, Jaylen, Tung *'Alex- ' Orange *'Tung- ' David *'Exile-' Reid *'Voted Off-' Orange (5-1-1) Tribal #15B: Koror *'Eden-' Jaylen, Tung (Idoled) *'Reid- '''Tom, Eden *'Jaylen- ' Reid, Alex, David *'Voted Off-''' Jaylen (3-2-0) Tribal #16: Koror *'Reid-' Tom, Eden, David *'David-' Alex *'Tom-' Tung (Idoled) *'Eden-' Reid *'Voted Off-' Reid (3-1-1-0) Tribal #17: Koror *'Alex-' Tom, Eden, David *'David-' Alex, Tung *'Voted Off-' Alex (3-2) SEASON HIGHLIGHTS: *'#1-' Nifty and James get into a heated argument over who should go to Exile. (Day 9) *'#2-' Nifty intentionally sits himself out, allowing Matalino to lose and vote James out. (Day 11) *'#3-' The Multo tribe is revealed, and Alex and Lawrence win spots back into the game. (Day 13) *'#4-' Gavin gives Tom the idol in front of everyone at tribal council. (Day 15) *'#5-' Zeke is evacuated for inactivity. (Day 18) *'#6-' Nifty and Tom both play their idols, only for both to be wasted and for Lawrence to be blindsided instead. (Day 20) *'#7-' The two teams merge into the largest merge tribe on Koror ORG, with 14 members. They name it Koror in honor of their host :} (Day 23) *'#8-' Lucky and Aston get into an argument over fake screenshots of Lucky. Jake tricks Lucky into voting Aston, which prevents a tie, leading to his vote off. (Day 27) IDOLS: *'Malakas (O)-' Gavin-> Tom (Played) *'Matalino (O)-' Nifty (Played) *'Dalawa (O)-' Jake (Played) *'Malakas (S)-' Eden (Played) *'Matalino (S)-' Tom (Played) *'Merge (O)-' Tom (Played) ---- ---- ----